


All That and a Bag of Chips

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kira is the best, M/M, Teacher Kira Yukimura, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek is content with his life. He lives with his best friend Kira and gets to do something he loves for a living. Something that conveniently keeps him in the apartment and away from people most days. Then he runs out of his favorite writing chips. His trip to the store leads him to an encounter or two that are going to wind up changing his life, whether he knows it then or not.





	All That and a Bag of Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> This is for Jack as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction. She wanted to see: "a neighbor fic where Derek and Kira are roommates and live on the same floor of an apartment complex as Scott and Stiles? I love the idea of Derek and Kira as bffs"  
> I kind of fell in love with the idea of Kira and Derek as bff's while writing this and it kind of spiraled. Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Shout out to the amazing Des for beta reading this for me. You're awesome!

“So what do you think of our new neighbors?” Kira asks as she enters the kitchen. Derek turns to her to see her leaning against the doorway.

He just shrugs, “I haven’t seen much of them.”

“Right because you never leave the apartment,” Kira says, rolling her eyes. “I get that you’re in your zone when you’re writing but staying in this much cannot be healthy. You need the sun.”

“I get plenty of sunlight,” Derek tells her. “It provides the perfect amount of light for me to write with through that window right there.”

“You’re hopeless,” Kira says, “one day I’m going to come home and find you with a full grown beard, your hair down to your shoulders, and only able to talk in grunts.”

“That would require _you_ leaving the house more than just going to work,” Derek says, grinning over at her. “Which we both know you don’t like to do either.”

“People are exhausting,” Kira says, “I might be all happy and bubbly and talk to them but really I’m just dreaming of when I can get home to my nice comfortable bed and Netflix.”

“And you call me hopeless.”

“Yes well, at least I leave the apartment.”

“I leave the apartment!” Derek says, pointing the spatula he’s holding at her and smirking. “Just yesterday I walked downstairs to get the mail.”

“Oh boy,” Kira says, “You really are taking big leaps in becoming a productive member of society.”

Derek just shakes his head and turns back to the food he’s making, “Do you want an omelette or not?”

“What kind of question is that?” Kira asks, moving to lean against the counter next to him. “The answer is almost always yes.”

“Bacon, cheese, and peppers?”

“Perfect,” Kira beams at him and takes the plate when he hands it over. She places a kiss to his cheek and heads over to the table. Derek has a fork held out waiting when she makes her way back over to the counter. “You know me a little to well Der.”

“That’s what happens when you’re friends with someone for 18 years,” Derek tells her.

“God has it been that long?” Kira asks, “We’re getting old.”

“Kira you’re only 22,” Derek says, smiling fondly at her as he turns off the stove. He grabs his plate and joins her at the table. “Don’t tell me you’re already having like a quarter life crisis or something?”

“No,” Kira says, a little too quickly. “It’s just… almost everyone I know is married and either has kids or is getting ready to have kids and I’m just perpetually single.”

“And is that something you want?”

Kira shakes her head, “No. well I mean at least not right now. I’m fine with where I am most of the time. Then I go out and have people asking me when I’m going to settle down and get married and have kids. As if my happiness should be based on just those things. Which is bullshit. I mean, nothing against people who want that. That’s great for them. But right now it’s not for me. I just wish other people could accept that.”

“They don’t need to,” Derek tells her, “As long as you’re happy that’s all that matters. And even if you weren’t it’s still none of their damn business. You’re an amazing person Kira, and a great teacher. No one should ever make you feel bad for the life you lead.”

Kira ducks her head but Derek still catches her smile, “Thanks Der.”

“Of course. No one gets to make my best friend feel like shit.”

They eat in silence for a while but Derek can tell that there’s something else on Kira’s mind from the way she keeps fidgeting and sending glances his way. Derek sighs and puts down his fork, giving Kira his attention. “Alright, what is it?”

Kira’s eyes widen, “What? What makes you think there’s something else?”

“Because I know you,” Derek says, “You keep fidgeting and looking at me like you want to ask me something. And you’ve sighed at least five times.”

Kira sighs, grumbling out a “shut up” when Derek smirks. Then she’s leaning back in her chair, “So the new neighbors…”

“What about them?”

“Can you at least try and catch a glimpse of them?” Kira asks, blushing slightly. Which is enough to peak Derek’s curiosity.

“You like one of them, don’t you?” Derek asks.

“What? No!” When Derek raises an eyebrow she groans, running a hand through her hair. “Okay fine. I do. But it’s not my fault. He’s cute, and really nice. And he’s a vet. Or at least he will be soon.”

“What happened to not wanting to settle down?” Derek jokes.

Kira rolls her eyes, “Being interested in someone isn’t the same thing as wanting to get married and have kids with them.”

“Fair enough,” Derek says, “So what? You want me to talk to check this guy out and see what I think?”

Kira nods, “You know how much I value your opinion. And maybe if you happen to find out if he’s single....”

Derek’s lips twitch up into a smile, “Oh of course. That sort of thing is easy to slip into conversation. ‘Nice to meet you. Are you single?’ He’d probably think I was hitting on him.”

Kira laughs, “Maybe, but he’s not your type. His roommate however.”

She winks at him and Derek sighs, “Kira.”

Kira holds up her hands, “I’m just saying. He’s cute, and from what I can tell funny as hell.”

“I’ll just take your word for it,” Derek tells her.

“But you’ll talk to Scott?”

“Yes Kira, I’ll talk to Scott.”

Kira squeals and jumps up, running around the table to pull him in for a hug. “You’re the best!”

“Don’t you forget it,” Derek says, watching as Kira sprints from the kitchen and down the hall towards her room. “And don’t think I’m cleaning up after you either!”

***

When Derek finally does run into Scott it’s an accident. He was about to settle down to write a couple hours after Kira left when he realized he didn’t have any of his favorite writing chips. Which are a thing no matter what anyone else says. He tries to write without them, only to keep staring longingly towards the kitchen.

He finally admits defeat and heads into his room to change into something other than the worn sweatpants he’s been wearing. He tells himself it’s going to be a quick trip to the store. He’s going to grab his chips and that’s going to be it. Except he gets to the store and finds there’s only one bag left. He reaches out, intending to grab them when another hand shoots out and grabs them at the same time.

Derek doesn’t let go as he turns his gaze to the owner of the hand. It belongs to a man that looks to be a little younger than Derek. His eyes are wide as he stares from Derek to the chips. Derek just raises an eyebrow, “Let go.”

The man narrows his eyes, “You let go. I had them first.”

“You were nowhere in sight when I reached for them,” Derek says, “I had them first. And I _need_ these chips.”

“Then you’ll just have to get them someplace else, big guy.”

Derek scowls at the name, “They don’t sell them anyplace else, which you would know if you actually ate them all that often.”

“I just moved here,” The man says, “but I assure you these are my favorite chips. And I kind of need them for my study session.”

“And I need them to help me write,” Derek says, “I have a deadline to make. And I only left the house to come get them.”

The man snorts, “Of course you did.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek asks.

“Buddy, your behavior screams recluse.”

Derek takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to where his doesn’t tell this guy off over a bag of chips. That doesn’t mean he’s going to let this go. He came here with a purpose, and that was to get these chips. He’s not going to settle for anything else. The two stand there, staring each other down, both waiting for the other to cave. Which doesn’t look like it’s about to happen.

Then a throat clears behind the man, grabbing both of their attention. An amused looking employee stands there with a smirk on her face, “You two do realize there’s a whole end cap filled with those exact chips right? Or were you just using the chips as some sort of weird flirting ritual?”

“Fuck off Malia,” Stiles muters. He turns to Derek and gives him a small smile before relinquishing the bag, “Enjoy.”

With that he walks off, his hands moving as he talks to Malia. Derek can’t help but watch him, feeling confused when he finds himself disappointed that he never even learned the man’s name. Derek wanders off  and takes his chips to the checkout, after grabbing a second bag for good measure.

Derek is walking down the hall to his apartment when the door next door opens and a man steps out. He beams at Derek when he sees him and something tells Derek immediately that this must be Scott.

“Hey man,” the guy calls in greeting.

Derek nods and heads to his door, preparing to pull out his keys. He stops when the man speaks again, “You’re Derek right?”

Derek nods, “I am.”

“Cool. I’m Scott, your new neighbor. Or well one of them,” Scott says, holding out his hand for Derek to shake.

“You live with your girlfriend? Or boyfriend?” Derek asks, trying not to cringe when the words leave his mouth.

All Scott does is smile, “Nah, just my best friend. I’m umm… I’m not seeing anyone.”

Scott rubs the back of his neck during the last bit, his smile more shy this time. Derek doesn’t have a chance to react before an all too familiar voice is sounding behind Scott, “Thank god for that. Our walls are far too thin.”

Derek tries to back further towards his door, hoping to be able to slip away and into his apartment while Scott and his roommate are talking. Luck is no on his side because the roommate turns from Scott to look in Derek’s direction. He eyes narrow when he catches sight of Derek.

“You! The chip thief. What are you doing here? Stalking me?”

“I live here,” Derek says, gesturing towards the door behind him.

“Stiles this is Derek, Kira’s roommate,” Scott says, looking between the two in confusion.

Stiles’ eyes widen, “Oh! Oh shit. _You’re_ Kira’s roommate? That… that actually makes sense. God, how didn’t I realize?”

Derek has no idea what Kira has been telling them but he has a feeling he doesn’t want to know. All he wants is to escape this situation and get back to writing. But something makes him pause. He remembers how happy Kira had looked when she talked about Scott, and how Scott had not so subtly pointed out that he was single. Derek knows what he needs to do.

“Would you both like to come over for dinner this weekend?” Derek asks. “I know Kira would enjoy having you over.”

“And what about you?” Stiles asks.

Derek wants to say that he won’t mind, that it’s the neighborly thing to do, but having Stiles staring at him so intently has him almost squirming where he stands. He clears his throat, “I’d like it if you joined us.”

Scott beams, “That sounds great. We’re both free Friday, if that works?”

Derek nods, “Friday it is.”

“We’ll let you get back to your writing,” Stiles says, “With your special writing chips.”

Derek nods and slips into the apartment, quickly shutting the door behind him. He stands there, with his back against the door, taking a few deep breaths. He looks around the apartment and sighs. It’s not a mess, but it’ll definitely need to be tidied up a bit before they have people over. Not to mention Derek’s not even sure what to cook. What if one of them has an allergy? Or doesn’t eat meat? Or both?

He pushes off the door and heads to his room where he quickly changes back into his sweats. He debates going back out to his desk to write but thinks better of it. There’s no way he’s going to be able to write like this, at least not anything decent. Instead he curls up on his bed, his favorite chips right next to him, and pulls up Netflix.

He’s still there hours later when Kira comes home. She takes on look at him and sighs before kicking off her shoes. She crawls in behind him on the bed and wraps an around around his waist and resting her chin on his arm.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” Derek says, “I just had a long day.”

“A long day doing what?” Kira asks. “Watching Netflix?”

“I went to the store to grab some chips because I was out,” Derek tells her. “There I ran into someone who was trying to take the chips from me since we thought they were the last bag. It turns out they weren’t, but still. It happened. Then I get back here and I run into Scott as he’s leaving his apartment. He is single, by the way. And as it turns out his roommate Stiles has the same favorite chips I do.”

“How do you know…” Kira begins then starts laughing, “Oh god. Stiles was the one you got into a fight with over the chips, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Derek says, “I didn’t know it was him. Not that it would have mattered.”

“Of course not. You’re very serious about you writing snacks.”

“We’re having dinner with them on Friday,” Derek says, wanting to draw the topic away from him and Stiles. “They’re coming over.”

“Stiles and Scott?” Kira asks, pulling back so that she can look down at him. “You invited them over?”

“Well after finding out Scott was single I thought you might want to spend some time with him,” Derek says. “Was I wrong?”

“No! No, of course not,” Kira says, “It’s just Friday is 2 days away. What am I supposed to wear? Is it casual? Oh god, and what are we eating?”

“Kira whatever you wear will be fine,” Derek says, “I was actually freaking out about what to make earlier. I have no idea if they have allergies or are vegetarians or something.”

“I can ask,” Kira says, “Something tells me they’re not the pickiest eaters.”

They’re really not, as it turns out. Kira texts Scott and gets an immediately reply that they’ll eat anything, but Stiles’ weakness is pasta. From the knowing grin Kira sends his way at that last part Derek knows she must have specifically asked about Stiles. It doesn’t matter. Derek is going to make what he feels like, and if that just happens to be his special spaghetti with meatballs then that’s a total coincidence. He’s not planning his meals around someone he just met, and barely seemed to get along with.

Derek is surprised when Stiles shows up at his apartment the next day wearing a big smile and holding out a plate of what looks like cookies. “Apology cookies,” Stiles tells him, handing the plate to Derek and stepping into the apartment. Derek frowns at the sudden intrusion but closes the door and follows Stiles into the living room all the same.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Derek tells him. “We both got a little… worked up.”

“That’s one word for it,” Stiles says, “And I’m sorry about that. I just went to the store specifically for those chips and I’d been stressing about finals so I may have gotten a little carried away.”

Derek sighs, “I did too. I just…”

“Need the chips for writing,” Stiles smiles, “Yeah I got that. So did you get much writing done?”

Derek rubs the back of his neck, giving Stiles a sheepish smile, “Not really?”

Derek is captivated when Stiles throws his head back and laughs, his body shaking with the force of it. It makes his stomach flutter in a way he’s not used to and doesn’t really feel like thinking about it. Stiles finally looks his way again, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “So you went through all that trouble for chips you didn’t even eat?”

“I never said I didn’t eat them,” Derek says. “I just didn’t eat them while writing.”

“I see,” Stiles says, “And what exactly did they assist you with?”

“I ate them while watching Netflix,” Derek admits.

Stiles’ smile widens, “I can’t say much because so did I. I think I just needed a break.”

“Honestly me too,” Derek says, walking over and sitting down on the couch. “The stress of this deadline is killing me and I feel like all my words come out sounding like garbage.”

“I highly doubt that’s true,” Stiles says, taking a seat next to him. “One of the first things Kira told us when we met her was what an amazing writer you are. And, uhh, I may have read some of your books so I have to agree.”

“You’ve read my stuff?” Derek asks.

“Yeah. I didn’t realize who you were when we met but I’ve definitely read your books.”

“Something tells me I’m not what you were expecting,” Derek says.

“Not at all,” Stiles chuckles.

Derek nods and looks away. He’s not surprised. “I get that a lot. I guess people expect me to be more... well just _more_. It’s why I don’t do a lot of press and tours.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Stiles says, drawing Derek’s gaze back to him. “I mean sure we didn’t get off to the best start but I do think you’re amazing. And least from what I can tell. And I don’t for one second want you to think I’m disappointed about finding out you’re the author of some of my favorite books, because I’m not. If anything, it’s a relief.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, dude. It’s nice to meet someone who prefers quiet and alone time. I mean, I know it’s hard to believe given the fact that I sometimes can’t seem to shut up but I enjoy it myself. I guess when I’m around other people I just feel like I have to fill gaps in conversation otherwise people will get bored of me or something.”

“You don’t have to worry about that with me, Stiles,” Derek tells him.

Stiles gives him a small smile as he settles back against the couch. He holds the plate out to Derek and Derek takes a cookie. He has to close his eyes around the warm taste of peanut butter that explodes across his taste buds.

“These are amazing,” Derek says.

“Thanks,” Stiles says, “My Mom loved to bake so I kind of made sure it was something I could do. I guess it helps me feel close to her.”

Derek can get that. “Part of the reason I love to cook so much is because of all the time I spent in the kitchen watching as my Dad tried out new recipes. After he died, we lived off of take out for a few months before I got tired of it and made dinner one night. It wasn’t anything big or elaborate, just scrambled eggs and bacon, but it was enough. I sort of took over the mantle for cooking after that.”

“Well then I’m definitely looking forward to seeing what you come up with,” Stiles tells him.

“I might need you to make dessert,” Derek tells him. “If your cookies are this good, I can only imagine what other delicious things you can make.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Stiles says.

They lapse into silence after that, the two of them just munching on their cookies. At one point Derek turns on the TV and pulls up Hulu. He smiles when Stiles makes a noise of apporal when he pulls up Buffy and relaxes further into the couch.

“Do you want to stay?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods, “Hell yes. I love Buffy.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Heathens.”

Derek chuckles and stands up, “I’m getting a drink. Do you want something?”

“Sure, just whatever. I’m not picky,” Stiles says.

Derek grabs a couple cherry cokes and heads back into the living room. He hands one to Stiles before settling back into the couch. Derek isn’t sure how long they sit there watching Buffy, but they’re still there when Kira gets home from work. She takes ones look at them and shakes her head, “This friendship might be bad for your productivity Der.”

Stiles’ eyes widen and he jumps up, “Dude. You have a deadline! And I’ve been distracting you!”

“It’s fine Stiles,” Derek assures him. “I needed a break. It helps to step away and come back at it from fresh eyes.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am,” Derek assures him. “I wouldn’t have asked you to stay if I didn’t want you here.”

Stiles smiles, “Okay. I should still go. Scott will be home soon and it’s our pizza night.”

“He’s already there,” Kira tells him, “I passed him on my way in here. He said to tell you he’s ordering the pizza and if you’re not there by the time it gets there, he’s going to eat your half.”

Stiles flails a bit before running towards the door. He stops in the doorway and turns to Derek, “This was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

Then he’s leaving. Derek stands there, staring at the door before turning to Kira. She raises an eyebrow, “I thought you two didn’t get along.”

“We talked it out,” Derek tells her, “like mature adults. It turns out Stiles is actually pretty cool.”

“He’d have to be,” Kira says, “You don’t spend hours watching Buffy with just anybody. You usually make up an excuse and retreat to your room after 1 or 2 episodes. And that includes when we watch it.”

Derek shrugs, picking up the glasses off the table and heading into the kitchen, “Stiles actually knows how to sit back, be quiet, and enjoy it.”

“He was quiet?” Kira asks. “The whole time?”

“Most of it,” Derek says, glancing over at her. “Why?”

“Nothing, it’s just Scott said that Stiles usually never shuts up when they’re watching something.”

Derek thinks about what Stiles had said about talking because he felt like he had to. Derek had assumed it meant people he wasn’t used to. He never considered it could include Scott. He’s also not sure what to think about the fact that Stiles hadn’t felt the need to fill the silence with him. It had just been comfortable. Stiles had looked relaxed as his eyes stayed focused on the TV screen. Not that Derek had been watching him. His eyes just happened to drift there every now and then.

“Huh,” Derek says, turning the tap on to start washing the glasses.

“What do you mean _huh_?” Kira asks. “That is not an appropriate response Derek Hale.”

Derek grins at her over his shoulder, “Well, it’s the only one you’re getting.”

Kira huffs and then heads down the hallway to her room. Derek shakes his head and finishes up the dishes, his mind drifting to Stiles once again.

***

The next night, Stiles and Scott show up a little before 7 with Stiles holding a plate of what smells like apple pie. Derek welcomes them in, closing his eyes and taking a big whiff of the pie as Stiles pass. He hears a quiet laugh and looks over to see Stiles watching him.

“It smells amazing,” Derek tells him.

“It tastes even better,” Stiles winks, “Now, where can I put it?”

“In here,” Derek says, leading the way into the kitchen.

Derek expects Stiles to put the plate down. He doesn’t. He stands there, plate gripped tightly in his hands, as he gapes at the stove.

“Stiles?” Derek asks.

“Is that spaghetti?” Stiles asks, moving his wide eyes to Derek.

Derek nods, “Uhh yeah, it is. Kira said you liked pasta and it’s my Dad’s recipe. I thought you might enjoy it.”

Derek is shocked when he finds himself with an arm full of Stiles, “I do love pasta. Thank you.”

“You haven’t tasted it, so don’t thank me yet,” Derek says, “It could be horrible.”

“That’s not possible,” Stiles says, pulling back a bit to look at Derek. “Kira has been telling us that you’re an amazing cook.”

“Kira seems to say a lot of things about me,” Derek says, loud enough to where Kira can hear him from the living room.

“Because you’re amazing and everyone needs to know it,” Kira calls back.

“You know one way to prove her point is to let me have a taste,” Stiles says.

“I never allow anyone else to taste test my food,” Derek tells him.

Stiles puts the pie on the counter and moves over to the stoves, giving Derek a small grin. “I think you could make an exception where I’m concerned, don’t you?”

With anyone else Derek would say no and shoo them out of the kitchen. But something about Stiles has him walking over to the stove. He removes the lid from the sauce and stirs it before grabbing a different spoon and scooping out a small amount. He brings it up to Stiles mouth, careful not to spill it. “It’s hot, so you might want to blow.”

“One thing I’m good at,” Stiles winks. Then he’s blowing lightly on the sauce, his eyes never leaving Derek’s. Once he’s satisfied he opens his mouth, allowing Derek to slip the spoon inside. Stiles closes his eyes and makes a noise of approval. One that Derek tries hard not to focus on.

He removes the spoon, earning a whine from Stiles. Derek shakes his head fondly, “You’ll just have to wait for the full meal.”

“Oh, I can be patient,” Stiles tells him, “I know it’ll be worth the wait.”

Something tells Derek he’s talking about more than just the food.

Dinner goes over well. Derek spends most of the time talking to Stiles while Kira and Scott converse quietly on the other side of the table. Once dinner is done, Kira sends Derek and Stiles into the living room saying that she and Scott will clean up.

Stiles nudges Derek’s arm as they walk into the giving room before jerking his head in Scott and Kira’s direction, as he leans in close to whisper, “When do you think that will happen?”

“Hopefully soon,” Derek says, “I know Kira is pretty into Scott.”

“Oh thank god,” Stiles says, “it would be painful if she wasn’t because Scott is already so gone on her.”

“So it’s definitely mutual,” Derek says, “Now they just need to…”

“Pull their heads out of their assess and get together,” Stiles finishes.

Derek’s lips twitch up into a smile, “I’m sure there was a nicer way of saying that but sure. I agree.”

Derek can’t help but watch Scott and Kira, seeing the way they interact so perfectly. It’s been a long time since Kira fell for someone like this, especially so quickly. If Scott didn’t seem like such a great guy, Derek would be worried. That doesn’t mean he’s not still going to keep a close eye on things and look out for Kira.

It’s another 2 weeks before Kira comes bounding into the apartment, clearly excited about something. Derek isn’t the least bit surprised when she tells him that Scott stopped her in the hallway and asked her out on a date. He’s been waiting for it to happen, and has even been talking to Stiles wondering _when_ it would happen.

Apparently Scott wanted to spend a little time getting to know Kira before he made a move. Even though it was obvious to everyone the two liked each other, he still wanted to spend time with her and make sure they were compatible before taking the next step. That, honestly, just makes Derek respect him more.

Derek starts seeing Kira less after that, but not a whole lot. When Derek questions it, Kira just tells him that she told Scott that Derek is an important part of her life and she’s not just going to start putting him aside just because she’s dating someone.

“Kira,” Derek says, “You’re in a new relationship. It’s natural to want to spend time with Scott.”

“I know,” Kira says, “That doesn’t mean I can’t want to spend time with you too. You’re my best friend.”

“I am, and I’ll always be here,” Derek tells her, “I don’t want you to ever feel guilty about wanting to spend time with your boyfriend though.”

“Why do I feel like you’re telling me this now as like a warning for when you disappear in the future?” Kira asks. She rolls her eyes when Derek’s face scrunches up in confusions. “You know, you and Stiles? Which you need to get on top of that. Both literally and figuratively.”

“Kira,” Derek warns, “We’re friends.”

Kira snorts, “Okay sure. You’re _friends_. Let me tell you something Der, people who are just friends don’t look at each other the way you and Stiles do.”

“We don’t…”

“You _do_ ,” Kira says, “Both of you.”

Derek does his best to ignore her. He might have been falling a little bit for Stiles but that doesn’t mean Stiles is the least bit interested in him. It doesn’t matter that Kira says.

***

Stiles comes to Derek a few months after Scott and Kira start dating. He has a bag slung over his shoulder and a bemused smile on his face. “Hey Der. So I know this is last minute but could I stay here? Just for tonight. And I can totally take the couch.”

Derek stands back to let him in and then follows Stiles in to the living room, “You know you’re always welcome here, but can I ask why? Did you and Scott have a fight or something?”

“No it’s not anything like that,” Stiles says, looking unsure about whether to continue, “Kira’s staying the night tonight. For the first time.”

“She sleeps there all the time,” Derek says, then his eyes widen as realization hits him. “ _Oh_. Right. She’s… they’re… and you have thin walls.”

“That we do,” Stiles says, “Which is why I’m fleeing here and hoping you’ll save me from hearing what two of my best friends sound like having sex.”

Derek finds himself smiling at Stiles referring to Kira as one of his best friends. “Well, you’re more than welcome to crash here.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Stiles tells him, putting his bag down by the couch. “Seriously.”

“It’s really no big deal, Stiles,” Derek says, “I enjoy your company.”

Stiles grins at him, “Yeah, back at ya, big guy.”

Derek doesn’t miss how strange it is that he doesn’t mind the nickname. When he first met Stiles it had irked him but now he finds he loves it. Especially when it’s accompanied by one of Stiles’ soft smiles like it is now. It affects Derek in a way he never thought it would when they first met. It’s funny how a few months can change things. Though Derek knows that with Stiles all it took was a day for him to come around.

Derek comes out of his thoughts when Stiles speaks again, “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

“I was about to watch something on either Netflix or Hulu,” Derek tells him.

“With our chips?” Stiles asks.

Derek grins, grabbing the bag from the counter and showing Stiles, “Of course.”

“Well then I got here just in time,” Stiles says. “Lead the way captain.”

Derek shakes his head fondly but leads Stiles down the hallway and into his room. He lays down on his back on the bed and waits for Stiles to get in next to him. It’s not something uncommon for the two of them. The two watch things together all the time, but Derek can’t help but think this feels different.

He figures it out when Stiles hesitantly scoots closer, slipping under Derek’s arm. He looks up at Derek, his eyes searching the other man's face, “Is this alright?”

Derek knows that whatever this is, it’s big. That his answer will either move things forward or bring them to a halt. It should terrify him but it doesn’t. Whatever this is with Stiles, it has been inevitable ever since they met in the grocery store all those months ago.

Derek frowns when he sees Stiles’ face fall as he starts to pull back. It’s then that he realizes he took too long to answer and Stiles must have taken it as a rejection. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and stops him from moving, “Wait. It’s okay. It’s more than alright Stiles.”

“You’re sure?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods, giving him a small smile, “I am.”

“Okay, so just so we’re on the same page I’m talking more than cuddling here. Which is nice, but I want more than that. I want dates and hand holding and kisses and to call you my boyfriend. I want all the things with you Der, so if that’s not something you want, you need to tell me now.”

Derek leans in and kisses him softly, just a quick brush of lips but it’s enough. He brings his hand up to Stiles’ cheek, unable to keep the grin off of his face, “I want all the things with you too, Stiles.”

“Oh thank God,” Stiles says. Then he’s leaning up and kissing Derek, his lips firm as they move against Derek’s.

They make out for a while, whatever movie they were planning to watch long forgotten. It’s not until Derek flips Stiles onto his back and there’s the sound of rustling and crunching that they pull back. Derek looks from Stiles’ shocked face to the mattress beside him. He can see half of the bag of chips sticking out from underneath Stiles.

“We crushed our chips,” Stiles says, looking far too pleased.

Derek rolls his eyes, nudging Stiles until he moves and Derek is able to grab the bag from underneath him. “I guess it’s only fitting since this started with us fighting over a bag of these chips.”

“They brought us together,” Stiles says.

“They did,” Derek says, tossing the bag off the bed before pushing Stiles down onto the mattress and straddling his thighs. “But now they can wait.”

Derek kisses him again, hot and unyielding as he chases the moans Stiles gives. When Stiles pulls away and throws his head back as he pants for air, Derek can’t resist moving in and attaching his lips to Stiles’ neck. Stiles groans, tangling his fingers in Derek’s hair.

“Wait Der, we can’t,” Stiles mumbles, squirming under his touch.

Derek pulls back to look at him, concerned that he’s done something wrong. “What is it?”

“We can’t in front of the chips,” Stiles says, laughing when Derek attacks his sides with his fingers. “They’re innocent, Der.”

“I’ll show you innocent,” Derek mutters.

Sites snorts, “That is hardly a threat. How does that even work?”

Derek rolls off of Stiles and reaches down for the bag of chips. He pulls up Hulu, hitting play on an episode of Buffy as he opens the chips and pops on into his mouth. He hears Stiles make a noise of protest but ignores him.

“Did you seriously stop making out with me to eat chips and watch Buffy?” Stiles asks.

Derek glances in his direction, “You’re the one that was worried about the chips innocence. I’m just trying to get rid of them so there will be no more innocent eyes in the room.”

“You’re… I really hate you sometimes.”

Derek grins at him, popping another chip into his mouth. He chews it thoughtfully before speaking, “No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Stiles sighs, “Quite the opposite, in fact. Okay, hand them over.”

“What?”

“Well, if you’re wanting to finish these chips, I might as well help you,” Stiles says.

“You know I was kidding right?”

Stiles shrugs, grabbing a chip and popping it into his mouth. “I know. But if you want to snack and watch Buffy, I’m okay with that. Like I said, I want to do all the things with you. That includes cuddling and watching awesome TV with you.”

Derek’s not sure how to handle it. He’s not used to someone just wanting to spend time with him like this, at least not once they were dating. Everyone always had expectations. But not Stiles. Stiles has always been different. He’s always been able to keep Derek on his toes. He doesn’t see that changing any time soon. In fact, he looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
